


Buried in Dirty Love

by Ordinary4



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes/Brock Rumlow-Freeform, M/M, 冬叉-Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordinary4/pseuds/Ordinary4
Summary: 他们拼命的用伤害和凌虐来试探彼此有多爱对方，最终只容得下将他葬在肮脏的爱情里逐渐腐化。——题记





	1. Chapter 1

他们发现他们的特战队长不见了。

这其实并不是第一次，有时头儿偶尔消失几个小时甚至一整天都是被默认的，这不是什么大不了的事，他总是有他要“忙”的事，这不是他们底下人该关心好奇的事。

但这次…可不太一样。九头蛇的特战队长，Brock Rumlow，已经消失了三天整。到现在为止，正好72小时。 他们的特战队长失踪了。

他们却不敢去找，不敢去问，因为上头也没人过问，他们每当议论起来时那个武器——九头蛇的资产，就会神出鬼没的出现，用那双阴冷的眼睛钉在他们身上，他们感到吃痛，也就不敢再提。久而久之，“特战队长”“Brock Rumlow”这些词汇几乎就成了禁忌的词汇。

似乎最后一间审讯室，也很久没有打开了。

为什么没人找找他呢？他明明就在这里啊。

“为什么没人找找你呢？你明明就在这里啊。”

有什么冰冷僵硬的东西划过青筋蜿蜒的脖颈，碰到上面紧扣的皮质项圈，发出了“哒”的一声，薄弱的皮肤因喘息而慢慢翕动，在那清晰的闷响之后呼吸的频率肉眼可见的变乱了。

那是一只手，它抓住了项圈前面连接的金属链条，向上猛地一提，牵连了一连串金属碰撞的脆响，原本跪坐在地上的人被它的力道生生扯得跪立起来向前踉跄，但还是膝行几步稳住，他那双略有些擦伤的大腿被一只与刚才那只金属手臂不同的正常右手扶住，拇指在上面抚摸的力度像是最亲昵的情人。

这样看来，显然不是。

“长官，您觉得怎么样，还舒服吗？”

冬日战士蹲下身，手指抵住他身后露出的跳蛋边缘，向更深处推进，延伸出来的电线连接着他手中的遥控器，他另一只手的手指正在推动按钮将它的频率调的更大，终于听见光裸的男人发出了一声闷哼，高挺的脊背渐渐有些颓然，忍耐性的剧烈呼吸让他后背的蝴蝶肌照出漂亮的线条，暗红色的鞭痕交错构成了鲜血淋漓的画，是冬日战士赋予的，最美的画作。

“说些什么，我的长官，在你完全属于我的时候说些什么。”

他摘下了绑在他脑后的皮带取下了那款做成狗骨头样式的口衔，居高临下的俯视着脾气倔的要命的特战队长，掐着他的下颚骨抬起他的脸，低头啃噬上他由于长期无法闭合嘴唇而唾液淋漓的下巴。

狼狈不堪四肢被缚的猎豹也可以自卫，比如用他坚硬的头骨攻击近在眼前的威胁。

他说：“Fuck yourself，you son of the bitch. ”

“这不是我想听的答案，Brock. ”

意识清醒的美国士兵摸了摸见血的额头，近乎无奈的叹了口气，语气温和的像是要滴水，但他慢慢插入Rumlow头发的手指却凶狠的发力，向一侧扯去。

手脚被绑缚导致Rumlow没有办法保持平衡，靠惯性栽倒在一边，额头在地面上擦过留下带着污渍的血痕，位置几乎与Barnes的伤口重合，他不知道这是不是这个变态的恶魔故意而为之，但是他知道接下来会发生的事会有多么糟糕。

绝对比任何一次任务失败时遭受的惩罚都要更糟。

“你他妈的离老子远点儿......啊…操你的！”

他无济于事的翻滚着，一次次被冰冷的金属手臂按回原地，在身后的人不做任何扩张润滑就直冲而入时用嘶哑的嗓音吼叫怒骂，而这一切声音，都全部被隔绝在了最后一间审讯室的门内，外界一无所知。

就像没人能插足这病态的爱情，这个晦暗的世界，只容得下这两个人，仅此而已。


	2. 互利的买卖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们拼命的用伤害和凌虐来试探彼此有多爱对方，最终只容得下将他葬在肮脏的爱情里逐渐腐化。  
——题记

他得保证他的Brock身体保持健康而干净，所以他顾不上Rumlow在激烈的强迫性做爱后过于微弱的反抗，用刑讯室仅有的较为干净的凉水给他冲洗了后穴，心里盘算着下次怎么给他弄点温水。

士兵正转着脑子，冷不防被他冰凉的脚板蓄力一踢正中心口，还有那句明显是用了全力还是微不可闻的“Fuck off.”，说真的如果Rumlow不是被翻来覆去操的快熟透了这一脚的力道足够让他喝上一壶了。英俊的士兵皱起眉，轻轻将他的那一只脚腕拉开，像是对待他最爱的妻子那般温柔，缓慢将它提了起来，铐在了房顶吊下来的那副镣铐上，被操的浑身酸软没有力气的雇佣兵只能任由上半身像滩烂泥一样躺在地板，一只脚腕悬在半空，另一只脚腕由于本就未曾卸下的铁链微微耷拉下来却又被挂住，这个姿势让他肿胀的肉穴几乎一览无余，不过今天Winter Soldier为了防止对他的屁股造成太大伤害没有塞上肛塞，取而代之的是一个再普通不过的贞操带，不过绑在阴茎顶端的束带可是通电的，让他可怜的老二没这么轻松能够休息。Barnes只是希望在他回来时，这个倔的像头牛的特战队长能够挺着被挤得肿胀不堪的性器涕泪横流的求他操他，即使只不过是出于性欲，他也能感到近乎神经质的幸福。

“我得走了，我很抱歉，长官，只有这样你才会不那么不听话，我保证我回来就会将你放下来的。”

他再次蒙上了他的双眼，尽管知道没什么别的可能，他也只希望他的长官眼里只有自己，哪怕他的长官摇头晃脑的躲避，还险些咬了金属的手臂伤到牙齿。Barnes冲洗干净那根狗骨头一样的口衔，在他再次准备大骂“Fuck”的时候瞅准了时机塞了进去，他很喜欢骨头内侧的硅胶假体，那长度能够离Rumlow的喉口很近，完美的既保证他的呼吸又堵塞所有言语，还阻碍了他的吞咽，他口水淋漓的样子总是让人兽欲大发。

如果骄傲的雇佣兵能明白战士这么做的意义，就够了。

他的要求分明不高，他的管理员却偏偏不能满足他。

Winter Soldier是一种武器，而且挺讨他的管理员欢心，有时身为武器他也被允许和Rumlow一起出入餐厅，而不是只能可怜兮兮的接受注射营养液，像头圈养起来的大象，只有需要他演出时才放出来透一口气。

久而久之，所有人都默认这武器对特战队长来说很重要，也没人有闲心思去打趣瞎说什么。只是觉得那九头蛇固有资产黑暗的眼睛里在看向管理员时愈加多了些诡谲的光芒。

九头蛇的科技其实并没有人们所认为的现进和完美无缺，他们虽然投入大量精力在这台洗脑的仪器上，但却并不能保证十全十美没有误差。

所以就出现了Barnes这个意外——在某一次他伤到头部之后，Pierce认为为了保险起见应该再给他进行一次洗脑，却意外将他刺激得恢复了自主，更明确的说，他拥有了正常的意识，甚至比一般人的思维更加敏捷，他不知道他第一次坐上那恶心的椅子以前发生过什么，但他清楚的知道自己现在想要做的事。

清醒的Barnes冷静得要命，他甚至根本没有打算去掩饰什么，当被老奸巨猾的Pierce发现时他都没有反驳，坦然的承认并在老狐狸做出下一步动作前提出了诱人的条件。

“我会继续为Hydra服务，做一个最好用的武器。”

“我只有一个要求，你把那个特战队长给我。”

“我只要他，你答应了我就永远为Hydra工作，永远不会有二心。”

比起强大而有思想，并且绝对忠诚的武器，Rumlow这个作战队长简直太不值钱了，几乎没有任何价值——这个交易，傻子都会做。

Pierce平静的答应了他，帮他打点出了走廊尽头的最后一件刑讯室 ，设置了Barnes的最高权限，该不该准备的小道具都一并丢了进去，这很好的讨好到了冬日战士，后来的某些暗杀任务他都出色的完成还顺带带回了不少好资源。

Rumlow被叫到Pierce办公室时还对这场肮脏买卖一无所知，他满心以为还能接到什么能够加薪的任务，情况不紧张的话还可以抽上一根雪茄，最好能找个乌烟瘴气的酒馆在角落喝上一杯，这再好不过了。

他眼中的情况压根来不及紧张。

他的头儿精明的眼睛漠然的俯视着他，猝不及防后颈被巨大的力度冲撞，他失去意识前只看到银色手臂上的红星。

“你会理解我的，你有一天总会明白我的感情，我们终究都是一样的。”

他关上了刑讯室的大门，在他挚爱的手腕上咔哒落锁。


	3. 无法感知的对方

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们拼命的用伤害和凌虐来试探彼此有多爱对方，最终只容得下将他葬在肮脏的爱情里逐渐腐化。  
——题记

在一个人独处的时间里Rumlow除了忍受不能移动给肌肉带来的酸麻感，唯一自由的大脑在无边的黑暗中就是不受控制的疯狂的运转，他在回忆记忆里这个武器，是什么让他就这么从一只驯养的狗变成了一头饿狼，是因为他当初第一次挑衅的吻上冬兵轻薄的嘴唇，还是因为他丢掉那些差点造成资产肌肉萎缩的营养针将牛排放在他面前，亦或是因为这脑子不灵光的资产真的误以为自己对他有某种不可告人的情愫？

这不可能，这怎么可能呢！

他激烈的反驳自己脑内的最后一种可能性，下意识的唾弃有这种荒唐想法的自己。在咬紧牙关时头脑里又诡异的挤进了“这硅胶没有那士兵的舌头柔软”这样的想法。

他被自己惊得一身冷汗，这无异于将自己归为这场秘密绑架的同谋，之前的拒绝和抵抗完全没了意义。假如......他对这个死气沉沉的资产能有任何感情的话——那一定是一种爱。

他在绝望的黑里挣扎，他一遍遍的给自己洗脑，告诉自己喜欢的事胸脯浑圆皮肤雪白的姑娘，最好有红色或者金色的热辣卷发，特别是长腿又细又软…干他妈的！最后留下来的居然还是Winter Soldier那张阴沉得能挤出水的脸。

事情开始不可控。

他迫切的想要立刻见到那个大兵，他需要确定他这该死的不该存在的情愫，他太需要立刻否定这种错误了，这比他扭曲的人生中任何一个操蛋的转变都要更可怕。于是他理智尽失的挣扎起来，安静不动保存体力的想法已经消失殆尽，他用那吊起的一只脚踝做支点，完全不顾下坠磨蹭得皮肤鲜血淋漓，甚至抬起了上半身完全悬空，发疯一般向下发力，一下一下的向下坠，牙关紧咬以致口中的硅胶都要被咬穿。终于使那铁链脱钩整个人都摔在了地上，陡然落下的铁链一端加上他自身重力下坠的趋势狠狠砸伤他的额头，这让他头脑发懵，在地上费力而缓慢的翻滚过半个身子将脑袋上的眼罩试图蹭掉，但不知那皮扣是什么做的格外紧抓，他痛恨的用头使劲砸了一下地面，压抑的怒吼从齿缝溢出，用额头做支点，弓起了背，膝行向前终于跪了起来，镣铐的长度并不太大，他挪到墙边费了半天劲才终于站起来，步伐只能迈得很小，他凭着已经所剩无几的方向感向“大门”的方向贴着墙壁踉跄前行着......

由于阴茎前端还束缚着一个不停振动的操蛋玩意儿，他腿软到不知多少次摔倒后，终于感知到了身侧并不是粗糙得能划破皮肤的墙壁质感了——那是一块金属，冰冷而且感知得出纹路，他很熟悉这是什么，这个念头只让他下意识双腿一软，完全没了刚才那股子迫切的劲头，他有点发颤的向前蹭了蹭，果不其然，是一片冰面一般光滑森冷的皮肤。他发慌的后退，太过于心急被铁链绊住就要仰倒，却被一只力度强大的手抓住了肩膀生生拽了回来跪坐在地上，而这几乎让他关节脱臼。

他被着突如其来的变故弄懵了，跌在地上半天没缓过神，他肩膀上的手倒是越掐越紧在他发出闷哼时才收了力道。

他发誓没有听到任何开关门的声音，这太反常了…谁可能不开门就进来吗？这只能说明——他根本就没出去。

这个想法更是惊得Rumlow一身冷汗，因为绝对的黑暗，他被长年累月的实战训练得优异的听觉变得更加敏感，任何风吹草动在这个不大甚至称得上空旷的房间里都十分明显......所以这个自制到变态的家伙，他就这么一动不动的几乎看着他一整天！这让这个向来强大的雇佣兵忍不住梗了梗脖子。

Winter Soldier开了下门，再次关上，并反锁起来。他需要给他心爱的长官一个休息的时间，但是在没有必要的话他是绝对不想离开半步的，他盘算了一下下次必须进食的时间（包括他和他的管理员），觉得今天可以一整天看着自己的爱人。他像个正被训斥的军人一样站的笔直，一动不动的盯着偶尔在仅有的范围内微弱移动的裸身男人，目光中忽而充斥了柔和，好像下一秒就要拥他入怀缠绵亲吻一般，但这很快就被对方突如其来的剧烈挣扎打破了。他冷眼看着那个倔的要命的男人流血、跌落、挣扎、踉跄......最终贴在他的身上。

该死的，你在害怕，你为什么要这样颤抖，长官！

他突然感到怒不可遏，抓紧他肩膀就扯到自己眼前，他突然感到无助，他不知道自己怎样做才能传递他的爱意，明明都已经将长官变成只属于自己的宝物了，为什么依旧不能得到理解！

你根本感受不到我是多么迫切的想要彻彻底底的占有你。

Rumlow无奈的阖上眼睑躲避眼罩掉落后突如其来的光线，任由他一路将自己拖拉进角落里搁置已久的铁笼——他隐约记得这笼子本来是为了放狗设置的。

你大概感受不到吧，soldier，原来你干了这种混账事之后我还能爱上你。


End file.
